Magnadramon
, , , , |encards= , , , |n1=(Ko:) 마그나드라몬 Magnadramon |g1=Dramon-type |g2=Four Great Dragons |g3=Miracle 4 |s1=Magnadramon X }} Magnadramon is a Holy Dragon Digimon. It is a member of the "Miracle 4" and the "Four Great Dragons". It is the ultimate form of god beast Digimon. Its heroic appearance is reminiscent of a ruler of the sky. There are few who have seen its appearance, and it has not even been entirely confirmed where it usually is. However, it is said that it suddenly appeared out of nowhere once when a gigantic evil energy was generated in the Digital World, and laid waste to the evil with its vast power. Attacks *'Fire Tornado'This attack retains its original name of "Holy Flame" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and Digimon Battle. (Holy Flame): Strikes the opponent with the light energy of all justice, instantaneously erasing their form. *'Dragon Fire'This attack retains its original name of "Apocalypse" in Digimon Digital Card Battle and Digimon Rumble Arena. (Apocalypse): Calls down energy bolts from the heavens to strike opponents. *'Hermit Fog': Sprays forth a debilitating mist. Unison Attacks *'Group Attack': A unison attack with Seraphimon, Magnamon, and Rapidmon (Armor) representing the Miracle 4. *'Teamwork': A unison attack with Seraphimon, Magnamon, and Rapidmon (Armor) representing the Miracle 4. Design Magnadramon appears as a serpentine dragon reminiscent of Asian dragons, complete with curving goat-like horns and four muscular draconic clawed limbs. Its face is leonine, complete with a flowing mane but with long ears. It soars through the skies with six pairs of angelic wings on its back. Etymologies ;Holydramon (ホーリードラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * *Dra. From the Dramon-type. ;Magnadramon Name used in most American English media. *(La:) Magna (lit. "Great"). *Dra. From the Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02: Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Digital Card Battle The Magnadramon card is #071 and is an Ultimate level Nature-type card with 1870 HP, needing 50 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attack, "Fire Tornado", inflicts 800 damage, its attack, "Apocalypse", inflicts 610 damage, and its attack, "Hermit Fog", inflicts 370 damage, and reduces the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is " Counterattack. Attack second." Digimon World 2 Magnadramon digivolves from Angewomon (any DP) and Panjyamon (9+ DP). Its signature attack is Fire Tornado. As a wild digimon, it's teamed with a Wargreymon and a Phoenixmon. It can also be obtained by trading Angewomon. The one obtained from trading will also have Sad Water Blast, Preciomon's signature move. Additionally, Cecilia's Magnadramon can use Full HP Cure, Seraphimon's signature move. Digimon World 3 Magnadramon is a card S-energy White of 45/48. Digimon World: Next Order Magnadramon is a Holy Vaccine type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Garudamon, Angewomon, and IceLeomon, and can DNA Digivolve to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode with Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Magna Dramon is #369, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 325 HP, 358 MP, 175 Attack, 150 Defense, 179 Spirit, 140 Speed, and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Nimbus, Mind's Eye, Dodge Dance, and HealingWave traits. Magna Dramon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Angewomon, Lilamon, and Lillymon if the base Digimon is at least level 60, with 22,000 Holy experience, and 11,000 Dragon experience. Magna Dramon can be hatched from the Hidrago Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Magnadramon is #252, and is a Mega-level, MP-type, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Thunder elements and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Paralysis Barrier, God Eye, Escaping is Winning, and Healing Wave traits. Magnadramon digivolves from Angewomon. In order to digivolve into Magnadramon, your Digimon must be at least level 44 with 200 attack, 190 speed, and a level cap of 66, but only once you have revived Magnadramon. It can be hatched from the Prayer DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Magnadramon DigiFuses from Angewomon, , Kyukimon, and Airdramon, and can DigiFuse to Azulongmon with Goldramon, Cherubimon (Good), and Airdramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Magnadramon is a Light Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from , Angewomon, and Lillymon. Its special attack is Fire Tornado and its support skill is Fairy Protection, which increases given stat boost effects by 5% Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Magnadramon is #283 and is a Light Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from , Angewomon, and Lillymon. Its special attack is Fire Tornado and its support skill is Fairy Protection, which increases given stat boost effects by 5% Digimon Battle Magnadramon is a card digivolution, digivolving from Angewomon. Digimon Masters Magnadramon digivolves from Angewomon. Digimon Heroes! Holydramon digivolves from Angewomon. Digimon Links Magnadramon digivolves from , Angewomon, and Lillymon. Digimon ReArise Magnadramon digivolves from Angewomon. Notes and References